


Little Soul - Wincest Reversebang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: The path is a short one; it only takes a minute for them to come to its end where they find a pile of very familiar clothing- a scorched tan trench coat and what looks like a black suit jacket and pants- lying in the middle of blackened ground. There, on top of the pile lies the source of the wailing: a baby, its face puce from crying, its arms and legs kicking furiously as it continues to scream.





	Little Soul - Wincest Reversebang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> My illustration for the Wincest Reversebang was claimed by Gatorgurl94, who wrote this awesome story, [Little Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11217039). Check it out it is a really cute story. :)

  


  
Original Prompt  



End file.
